Crossing Borders
by chloeann549
Summary: This is a screen play written for drama class. Enjoy


Crossing Borders

By Chloe Russell

Scene 1 ( The Bathroom): (scene opens with Eve and Brooke are in the bathroom talking.)

Brooke: So what are we doing after school?

Eve: Oh, um well I think we're all going to sky's house, but I may be wrong. We're (her voice breaks of as a friend of Brooke's walks in.)

Brooke: Why are you talking to me loser! Get lost! (Brooke walks over to her friend and they leave.)

(Eve slowly sinks into a ball on the floor. She begins to cry) (Fade out)

Scene 2 (The Street): (Morgan, Brooke, and Eve walk to the street's edge, where they meet Sky. Eve is very quiet, as Morgan and Brooke talk. Sky meets them there, with her hair covering her eye.)

Sky: (quietly) Hey guys.

Morgan: Hey! Why weren't you at school? (Brooke and Eve look up at Sky)

Sky: Umm, well… ( Sky looks at Eve and Brooke, who are refusing to look at each other) What's wrong with you two?

Eve: Ask her.

Brooke: I didn't do anything. She's just being too sensitive.

Eve: Oh! I'm sensitive? You preppy, egotistical ignoramus of a person… ( Eve and Brooke start to argue.)

Sky: Guys! You two need to just work it out! I've got enough problems and I don't need to be dealing with yours. ( Sky moves her head to the side brushing her hair away from her eye, revealing a black eye.)

Eve: (gasps) What happened!

Brooke: I thought you weren't gonna tell them?

Morgan: Wait a sec. You told Brooke, but not us?

Sky: I only told Brooke 'cause I needed her to help hide the bruises. It's not like I didn't want to tell you.

Eve: But the point is you didn't. Do you not trust us anymore, and how long has this been going on?

Sky: Well, about two years. You know since my ma's been married to Doug, and I do trust you I just didn't know how to tell you.

Morgan: That's it! We have to get you out of there?

Brooke: But how?

( There is a pause as the four think about what to do)

Eve: We could run away.

Brooke: Oh come on! How could we pull that off we're just juniors.

Eve: I'm not saying it would be easy, but we could pull it off. The Canadian border isn't that far away from here. We could sneak across easy. Sky knows her way through the woods, so we wouldn't get lost. You, Brooke, can disguise us if we have to go into a town. Morgan can get one of the people at her dad's bank to get her Canadian currency "for a project". And I can plan the whole thing, and I haven't been taking computer programming classes for nothing. I can hack into any sever.

Morgan: I don't know it sounds kinda crazy.

Sky: Guys it could work and if we get caught we've got nothing to lose. So are you all in or out?

Eve: I'm in.

Morgan: Yeah, I guess I'm in too.

Sky: Brooke, what's it gonna be?

Brooke: All right, I'm in.

Sky: Kay, so get your stuff together tonight. I'll send you all a text tomorrow to meet me at the woods, and we'll go.

All but Sky: Kay ( each person says it at a different time, their voices overlap)

Eve: ( takes out her phone) I got to go. My ma's freakin out about something. ( Eve starts to walk away.)

( Fade out)

Scene 3 ( Running Away): ( The scene opens up with Brooke in her room. She picks up her phone as it vibrates. The camera zooms in on the message which says " It's Time To Go".) ( Fade out)

(The scene continues as the four friends meet in the woods. each has a backpack with them. Brook has an extra case, that is filled with makeup.)

Morgan: (sarcasticly) What'd you do Brooke raid your house for make-up?

Brooke: I'll have you know that everything in this bag is absolutely essential for me to have.

Sky: Guys we've got to get going. Does everyone have what they need?

Eve: Yeah, I think we are, but if we're gonna do this we've got to get going. We have approximately two hours before our parent's realize we're gone, so we need to get our butts in gear.

Morgan: Okay let's get going then.

( The group turn and begin to walk off into the forest.) (Fade out)

Scene 4 ( Night fall)

Brooke: (Complaining) Can we stop it's getting late and my feet hurt.

Sky: Yeah I think we can stop. Hey how far have we gone?

Eve: Well according to my calculations, we've gone about seven miles. In order to reach the border we have to go about another twenty.

Brooke: I still don't get why we didn't just take the car, or even ( shudders) the bus.

Sky: Because if we went either way, we would have gone through checkpoints and the border entrance. There would have been police, all of which would be looking for us , since I'm sure our have reported us missing.

Brooke: ( offended) Well you don't have to be so touchy.

Morgan: Guys can we just go to sleep if we want to be in Canada in two days, we have to cover ten miles tomorrow. I'm already tired, so without being rude, SHUT UP!

( The four all lay down and start to go to sleep. A sound of a cracking branch is heard)

Brooke: ( Scared, she sits up) What was that?

( Morgan, Sky, and Eve groan.)

Eve: ( Sitting up) It was probably just a tree moving. There aren't any bears in theses woods. Now GO TO SLEEP!

( The two lay back down and go to sleep.) ( Fade out)

TWO DAYS LATER (FRIDAY)

Scene 5 ( Morgan Dies): ( The four are out of breath as the come to a stop)

Brooke: What happened to no bears in the forest!

Eve: I'm sorry! There aren't supposed to be any here! ( looks over at Morgan)

Sky: Morgan! Are you okay! Morgan! (runs over to Morgan who had collapsed) Morgan! Come on, wake up!

Brooke: What's wrong with her?

Eve: Guys? Well, Sky you know how you told Brooke about you? Well, Morgan told me something she didn't tell you. She's using again.

Sky: What! I though she was done with that stuff.

Eve: Well she was until her dad started to bug her again. Now if I'm right… she did this purposely. It all in this note. She was going to tell me about it, but then the bear cam and (shrugs her shoulders)

Brooke: Let's read it then ( she begins to read) "Hey guys. If your reading this then I'm sure Eve has told you why I collapsed. I really think this is for the best. I'm just holding you guys back and you can't have that right now. All that I ask is that you make sure I'm remembered, kay? I love you all like sisters and I know you take care of my wishes. Oh, and can you tell my dad I'm sorry? Your Friend and Companion, Morgan.

Sky: (teary eyed) Can you believe this would happen now? The border's right there, and she goes and dies.

Brooke: Yeah. She always had the worst timing.

Eve: I'm sure gonna miss her. Guys we have to go. We have less than two minuest before border patrol gets here.

Sky: Yeah lets go. (walking over Sky lays her jacket over Morgan. Brooke and Eve do the same thing. The three friends look at Morgan one last time, and run away, crossing the border.)

( Fade out)

THREE YEARS LATER

Scene 6 (Coming back): (The three friends stand around the area where Morgan died.)

(All three hold a red rose. One by one they each set their rose down next to the tree that Morgan had collapsed against.)

Eve: (tears running down her face) Goodbye.

(Fade out)


End file.
